Anything Like Me
by PeaceLoveLax
Summary: People grow up, it's a thing you can't stop. And you'll never forget the road you took to get where you are. Song-fic based on Brad Paisley's "Anything Like Me"


**I've had this on my mind for a while now, I haven't written in what seems like forever but here it goes. The song is "Anything Like Me" by Brad Paisley.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p>The 23 year old rockstar, Nate Gray, sat in the doctors office with his wife of 2 years, Caitlyn. She had been pregnant for a little over four months now and he was excited to find out the gender of their child.<p>

_I remember sayin' I don't care either way_  
><em>Just as long as he or she is healthy I'm OK<em>  
><em>Then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen<em>  
><em>And said "Ya see that thing right there well ya know what that means"<em>

"Congratulations, looks like you're gonna have a little boy on your hands soon." The doctor smiled.

All Nate could do was smile, he may had said he didn't care what gender the baby was in the back of his mind there was that small wish it would a boy, and his wish had came true.

Caitlyn laughed at the expression on her husband's face. He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. "So, what do ya think?" She asked once they were in the car.

"I think that we're gonna need a little help if he's anything like me." Nate laughed.

_And I started wondering who he was going to be_  
><em>And I thought heaven help us if he's anything like me <em>  
><em>He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride his bike too fast <em>  
><em>End up every summer wearing something in a cast <em>  
><em>He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass in a window down the street <em>  
><em>He's gonna get in trouble oh he's gonna get in fights I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep It safe to say that I'm gonna get my pay back if he's anything like me<em>

He flashed back to when he was a child. Many of his fans wouldn't think that he was an adventerous as kid, but he sure was. He loved to climb trees, only because Shane had told him it was the cool thing to do and of course Nate listened. His father had bulit a ramp for Jason to ride his skateboard on, and Nate idolized his big brother so he decided to take his 'big boy bike' and go off the ramp, which resulted in his broken arm. He picked fights with his older brothers and usually to a lot of people's surpirse, Nate was the one who was beating up on his older brothers. He definitely gave his parents a run for their money.

_I can see him right now knees all skinned up_  
><em>With a magnifying glass trying to melt the Tonka truck<em>  
><em>Wont he be a sight with his football helmet on<em>  
><em>That'll be his first love til his first love comes along<em>  
><em>He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens<em>  
><em>And heaven help him if he's anything like me<em>

Football and lacrosse is what Nate's world revolved around from the time he learned to walk. His dad had him outside everyday, and Nate loved every minute of it. He couldn't wait to see his little guy running around on a field with a football or lacrosse stick in his hands.

Nate did get his heart broken when he was just 13 years old, a girl at Camp Rock, a girl known by the name of Tess Tyler, she had told him that she couldn't ever been seen with him because he wasn't famous. Jason and Shane had spent a week trying to cheer him up, after all he was very emotional when it came to love. He quickly got over what was then puppy love when he met Caitlyn Gellar, only a week and a half after his heartbreak. He knew very well from the time he laid his eyes on Caitlyn that he was going to marry her, and so he did.

_He'll probably stay out to late and drive his car to fast _  
><em>Get a speeding ticket he'll pay for mowing grass <em>  
><em>He's gonna get caught skippin class and be grounded for a week he's gonna get in trouble we're gonna get in fights <em>  
><em>I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep<em>  
><em>It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my pay back if he's anything like me<em>

The infamous speeding ticket. The media had made such a big deal that Nate was speeding. He couldn't help it. He was in his Mustang Shelby, a car that was made to go fast. And even with all his money, his father wouldn't let him use it. He always said 'The only way to fix a mistake and not to make the same one again, is to work so hard you never wanna ever think about doing whatever you did". Nate watched Shane shovel snow for hours when they had a huge blizzard in New Jersey after he got in trouble for staying out way past his curfew. It didn't make much sense, but after mowing about one hundred lawns of many fan girls he learned the method behind his father's madness and to never go over the speed limit again.

Around 17, Nate and his father started bumping heads, but no matter how many times they raised their voices at each other, Nate still wanted to be like his father, the only truly good man he knew.

_He's gonna love me and hate me along the way _  
><em>Years are gonna fly by <em>  
><em>I already dread the day <em>  
><em>He's gonna hug his momma he's gonna shake my hand <em>  
><em>He's gonna act like he can't wait to leave <em>  
><em>But as he drives out he'll cry his eyes out <em>  
><em>If he's anything like me, there's worse folks to be like<em>  
><em>Aw he'll be alright if he's anything like me<em>

When it came time for Nate to leave the nest he thought he had been prepared for it. He had boasted about it to his little brother for weeks. One thing he hadn't thought about leaving all his childhood memories behind. The house had grew quiet over the years as Shane and Jason left, which left Nate and his little brother, Frankie, with their parents. The very house he grew up in he was about to put behind him, but never forget. As he loaded his stuff into his truck he turned and walked back into the house. Before he left the house after an exchange with his family, in front of the door the threw his hands up in the air, smiled, and screamed "I am out of here!"

But as he walked out and closed the door behind him, just like closing a chapter in his life, and that's when he began to cry. He was gonna miss that house more than anything in the world. When the 20 year old arrived at his new house he sat in the front for an extra 5 minutes crying. When he finally gathered himself he walked into his new home, his face stained with tears, opened the door and saw Caitlyn unpacking, what was now their belongings, he wiped his eyes and smiled, he had realized he may have closed one chapter but a new one, a great one, was about to begin.

_***End Flashbacks***_

"If he's anything like you?" Caitlyn restated in a question. Breaking him out of his trance.

"You know what, nevermind, if he's anything like me, he'll a great kid." Nate smiled taking her hand in his as he drove the car.

* * *

><p>I don't really like the ending but it's 1:53 in the morning and I really need to go to sleep! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
